How You Get The Girl
by LoveLifeLyrics
Summary: One-shot/song-fic about how Oliver gets the girl.


In this story Oliver retreats back to Lian Yu after the Slade incident at the end of Season 2.

6 months. 6 months is how long Oliver has been away. Felicity tried to move on, she really did. It just didn't work. This was no one that could take his place. She didn't care that he was scared after falsely telling her how he felt about her to Slade. She didn't care that apparently a deserted island was better than him staying to figure out how he truly felt about her. She just wanted him to come back and finally admit everything. She knew he cared about her. He thought he was being so careful in hiding it, but she knew. As she has put it before, she's blonde but not that blonde.

Felicity knew that her hope was wasted on Oliver, so to deal with her emotions she resorted to letting it out through song. She started playing at a club near her apartment. Now that Oliver was gone, her Arrow duties were a lot lighter. Felicity finally had time to perform and let out her stress. Of course, her identity was concealed during her performances. She poured too many emotions and information into her songs that it could be dangerous if it was known that Oliver Queen's executive assistant was singing songs about her torturous infatuation with him. Jade King was her stage name, a slight tribute to Oliver.

Felicity prepped for her performance. A new song was written for tonight and she was ready to free herself of this particular stress. 

Oliver had just returned from his extended stay on Lian Yu. He knew he had spent far too much time there and that he should've returned long before now, but he just wasn't ready. He was scared of how truthful his fake declaration of love to Felicity had been. He wasn't to admit it to her or himself. After a message from Diggle had been made, he knew it was time to return.

His first stop was to the Foundry. He has hoped that Felicity would have been there, but he was sadly disappointed. Diggle swiftly realized his disappointment and called him on it.

"She's not here man" says Diggle, staring at his best friend intently, searching for any sign of what he already knew.

Oliver pretends to be surprised at his question, placing his blank mask on his face. "Where is she?" Oliver asks, trying to remain as nonchalant as possible.

"You know I could tell you or try to explain, but I'll just take you there" Diggle says, he knows he will be pushing this slow moving train into hyper speed, but not really caring. Dammit he is tired of waiting and watching these dance around each other. It was exhausting. Oliver shows his confusion, but doesn't question the other man and follows.

Oliver's confusion only increases when he is brought to small club close to Felicity's part of town. He wants to ask why he is here, but thinks better of it and follows Digg into the club.

The atmosphere of the club is small and intimate. It is so unlike Verdant in every way. Oliver scans the multitude of small tables crowded with people, looking for a familiar head of golden hair. There is no sign of Felicity anywhere. Oliver continues to inspect the club. The tables are all pointed toward an empty stage. Oliver follows Digg to the bar when a tall man appears on stage.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen. As per usual here at Clarity, we have our live performance. So with immense pleasure I present a Clarity regular and favorite Miss Jade King" the man sweeps to the side as the curtains draws back and a women comes forward. The petite woman continues toward the microphone slowly and Oliver is taken aback by her beauty. Her familiar face is framed with waves of long scarlet hair. She finally comes to a stop before the microphone in painted on dark jeans and a black tank top showing off a large expanse of creamy white skin and flashing stud in her navel. Oliver can't shake the feeling of familiarity he feels looking at her. His thoughts are interrupted by the beginning of music.

_Oh Oh Oh._

_Oh-oh._

She looks up at the crowd intensely. Her gaze is piercing.

_Stand there like a ghost shaking from the rain (rain)._

_She'll open up the door and say "Are you insane ('ane)?"_

_Say it's been a long 6 months_

_And you were too afraid to tell her what you want._

_Fear strikes Oliver at the relevancy of her words. But it had to be a coincidence…_

_And that's how it works._

_That's how you get the girl._

_And then you say._

_I want you for worse or for better,_

_I would wait forever and ever,_

_Broke your heart, I'll put it back together._

_I would wait forever and ever._

_And that's how it works_

_It's how you get the girl, girl..._

_Oh._

_And that's how it works_

_It's how you get the girl, girl..._

_Remind her how it used to be (Yeah, yeah)_

_With pictures in frames of kisses on cheeks (cheeks)_

_Tell her how you must have lost your mind. (Uh-uh)_

_And you left her all alone, and never told her why (why)._

_And that's how it works._

_That's how you lost the girl._

_And now you say_

_I want you for worse or for better,_

_I would wait forever and ever (ever and ever),_

_Broke your heart, I'll put it back together (together)._

_I would wait forever and ever (ever and ever)._

_And that's how it works_

_It's how you get the girl, girl..._

_Oh._

_And that's how it works_

_It's how you get the girl, girl... (Yeah, yeah)_

_And you could know (Oh-oh Oh Oh)_

_That I don't want you to go oh-oh.._

_Remind me how it used to be._

_Pictures in frames of kisses on cheeks._

_And say you want me._

_Yeah..._

_And then you say,_

_I want you for worse or for better (for worse or for better),_

_I would wait forever and ever,_

_Broke your heart, I'll put it back together._

_I want you forever and ever._

_And that's how it works_

_It's how you get the girl, girl._

_Oh._

_[x4]_

_That's how it works._

_That's how you got the girl._

Felicity. It has to be her. There is no one else that would sing these words. What is she trying to say? She knew all along how he felt about her? She knew he wasn't lying. Oliver's heart rate increases. Without knowing he's even here she's telling him how to express his feelings.

Oliver gave a quick glance to Digg and his suspicions were confirmed. Digg's face was composed into a look of would you finally go tell that girl how you feel, I am not helping you anymore. Oliver received the message and darted out of the club. Oliver and Digg quickly rode back to Verdant so Oliver could grab his motorcycle and head over to Felicity's.

Felicity departs the stage with freedom washing over her. The song freed her of so much, although as free as she felt there was still weight nagging her. The place was packed, but she felt an intent gaze on her the entire performance and even now she couldn't shake the feeling it gave her.

Felicity shed the long red wig she donned only for her sessions as the sexy Jade King. Normally she changed out of the provocative outfits she wore as Jade, but tonight she opted for placing a leather jacket on and pulling her hair into a familiar ponytail. She said a quick goodbye to the club manager, Victor, and made her way to her car to head to her apartment.

Felicity arrived at her apartment after a swift drive. She felt her body slowly start to present its exhaustion. Her mind unfortunately had over plans and was not ready to give into the way her body felt. She decided that digging into a pint of her favorite mint chip was the best way to process the disconnect. The feeling of the intent gaze still hadn't departed her. Felicity stood at her kitchen counter eating her ice cream straight out of the counter in a daze. The sharp sound of an approaching motorcycle snapped her out of her reverie. She couldn't help her body's reaction to that sound. Her heart ached for a familiar vigilante to be behind that sound, but she knew better. Finally deciding that it was time to sleep off the confounding night was her best option and placed the ice cream back in her freezer. Shutting the door, Felicity froze at the sound of a loud rapping at her door. Who could possibly be at her door at this time of night? She knew it couldn't be Digg. He always calls or texts before coming over. Felicity shoved her confusion aside and approached the door. She pulled the door open only to freeze again. Now this was one sick joke. Oliver Queen presently stood at her doorway, somehow managing to look better than he did 6 months ago. She opened her mouth to speak, but was interrupted by the rise of Oliver's hand and him brushing against her to enter her apartment.

"I'm sure you have a lot that you want to say to me right now, but I'm begging for once to let me speak first" Oliver's eye pleaded with her. Felicity didn't trust herself to speak under the scrutiny of his gaze and simply nodded.

"I am so sorry for being away for that long. I shouldn't have run away after the whole situation with Slade and left you alone to deal with it. I know there isn't much that I can say to make it up to you, but I want to try." Oliver continued to gaze intently at Felicity. She still couldn't speak. Oliver needed this to move faster so he crossed the room to stand in front of her. He raised his hand to cup her cheek and bring her eyes to his. He stood there for a second searching her eyes. He could see the uncertainty and hurt there.

"Felicity, I want you for worse or for better. I will wait forever and ever. I know I broke your heart, but I'll put it back together. I want you forever and ever." His words hung in the air while he searched her eyes again. He waited in anticipation for her to respond. After a minute she still hadn't said a word. "Felicity, talk to me, please" Oliver pleaded with her. His eyes fixed so completely on her. She broke his gaze.

"You were there. How did you know? When did you get back? Why were you there? How did you know it was me? How do you look better than you did before you left? What is on this island? I'm stopping now in 3,2..1." She blew out a breath and looked back into his eyes. They were still barring into her. His lips turned into a slight smirk at her rambling.

"Am I supposed to answer all those questions or just the important ones?" His smirk growing slightly.

"Let's just focus on when you got back and why you were there tonight" she replies

"Well I got back tonight and Digg brought me"

"He's such a traitor, I knew I shouldn't have told him about Clarity. Why are you here Oliver?"

"I thought I already made myself pretty clear but if you need more clarification I'm happy to provide it for you" he smirks and dips his head to press his lips to hers. Felicity's eyes stay wide open at first. There is no way she is kissing Oliver Queen right now. Oh wow this is better than imagined. Her eyes flutter shut and kisses him back enthusiastically. Oliver's lips grow more insistent, moving quickly until he swipes his tongue against her lips to gain access into her mouth. The intensity of the kiss only increases at the touch of their tongues for the first time. Felicity reaches up to wrap her arms around his neck and rake her nails against the back of his head. Oliver groans at the sensation and pushes his body against her until her back is pressed to her front door. His hard body is pressed into every part of her own soft one. Felicity moans at the full contact. Oliver travels his lips down to her neck nipping and sucking on her collarbone. The sensation overwhelms her and she feels herself slipping against the door. Oliver takes notice and traces his hands down her body, past her waist and hips and down to her thighs. His hands stop and grip her thighs picking her up easily. Instinctually, Felicity's legs wrap around his toned waist increasing the pleasure of their contact.

"Oliver" she puffs out breathlessly.

"Mmm?" he hums barely stopping his ministrations on her neck.

"Say it again" she lifts his chin from her neck and stares into his eyes intently, conveying her message clearly.

"Felicity, I want you for worse or for better. I will wait forever and ever. I know I broke your heart, but I'll put it back together. I want you forever and ever." He recites not breaking her gaze. Grabbing his head roughly, she kisses him passionately. She pulls away quickly to look at him again.

"Bedroom now." She says fiercely. Oliver can feel his control on their situation weaken at her tone.

"Felicity, this isn't why I said that. I really will wait for you. We don't have to do this now" he breathes out. Even as he says the words he truly hopes she will disagree with him. He wants her so bad.

"Dammit Oliver I have waited two years for you to kiss me like this. And after watching you parade around half naked for the same amount of time I am not denying myself you after you just recited my own lyrics to me twice while looking like you do. Take me to bed now Oliver or I swear to God I will make you take me against this door." She practically shouts. Oliver searches her eyes quickly before leaning in to kiss her again. He strengthens his grip on her thighs and walks toward her bedroom.

Once Felicity's bedroom is reached, Oliver wastes no time pushing her onto her bed. Felicity scrambles backwards on her bed until she reaches her pillows. Once there she takes a moment to appreciate the sight of Oliver taking off his tan leather jacket she loves so much. (That man knows how to pull off leather!) After discarding his jacket on the floor he smirks at her gaze and slowly crawls up the bed to her. Felicity grips the back of his head as soon as he's close enough. He skims over her waist, reaching for the zipper of her own leather jacket pulling it down slowly and pushing it off her shoulders. Oliver's eyes scans over her exposed stomach longingly.

"This is quite a different look for you." He whispers, one eyebrow raised slightly.

"Secret identity" is all Felicity manages to get out before pushing his head towards hers with purpose. Oliver catches on to her intent and captures her lips roughly. His control is slipping at her roughness. His tongue invades her mouth quickly and explores every crevice. Felicity's hands are at his shirt unbuttoning it as fast as she can with her trembling fingers. Finally she reaches the last button and proceeds to push it off his shoulders forcefully. Oliver chuckles against her lips at her eagerness and leans back to shrug off the shirt. He grabs her waist again trailing his hands over her exposed skin. Felicity's hands are also at his own waist moving appreciatively over every rigged plane of his abdomen. Oliver pushes his hands against the edges of Felicity's small top, wanting it removed. Felicity broke the kiss to swiftly throw the shirt to floor. Oliver groans at the sight of her breasts in her emerald green, lace bra. His eyes found hers again before grabbing her by her hair and kissing her forcefully. She skims her hands down his chest agonizingly slow to reach his belt. She undoes it hurriedly, dipping her hands into his boxers and grabbing him for the first time. Oliver's mouth rips from hers to moan. Felicity hums in triumph for causing this response from him. She wastes no time now, pushing his boxers and pants off his hips. Oliver moans again, "Felicity"

"Oliver. I need…" she trails off at the touch of his lips to her neck again, sucking his way down to her chest.

"Are you sure?" he doesn't want to push her too far. It doesn't matter how profoundly he wants this, he wants her to be okay with it more.

"Do not make me wait any longer for you to be inside of me, Mr. Queen." She looks at him pointedly, smirking at the dilation of his pupils at her words.

"Of course, Miss. Smoak" he smirks before dipping his head down again to capture her lips. Clothes are removed rapidly after that. Oliver is poised at Felicity's entrance and he stops.

"Oliver!" Felicity groans out. Oliver is smug at her eagerness for him and lean down to her ear and whispers "Are you ready Jade King?" Felicity gasps at this. Oliver's lips quirk up into a smirk before sinking into her.

Light spreading from her bedroom window awakes Felicity the next morning. She groans at being awoken too early. She stretches and hits into a hard body next to her. Memories of last night hit her like a train as she looks over to find Oliver spread out next to her deliciously naked. Her hit must have woken him up since he is gazing at her with his gorgeous blue eyes. What is most surprising is the large grin spread across his handsome face. She knew he was handsome, but with the grin he was downright sinful.

"What is going on in the beautiful mind of yours Miss. Smoak?" his grin widens as he presses closer to her, hovering above her.

"I just don't understand how I landed such a sexy man in my bed" she retorts, quickly embarrassed by her too truthful confession. Oliver's face breaks out into a full out laugh. "Sexy am I? Well my ego thanks you Miss. Smoak." He says through his laugh.

"Pfft, like you were unaware of how unbelievably sexy you are" Felicity replies dramatically.

"The only one who is sexy here is you" his voice getting more serious.

"Were there drugs on this island Oliver?" her eyes widening.

"You are sexy Felicity, and beautiful and hopefully mine after last night?" ignoring her question and looking at her expectantly. Felicity's eyes look ready to pop out of her head at his words.

"Oliver… Are you sure? I mean last night was amazing, probably the best night I've ever had. I guess that is how you got all those women over the years. But I don't expect anything from you." Felicity babbles nervously.

"Felicity, I'm sure. I don't want to wait any longer for you to be mine, please say yes" Oliver looks at her pleadingly. Instead of responding, Felicity reaches her up to press her lips to his. They continue kissing for a while, eventually Felicity breaks the kiss and looks up at Oliver.

"Yes" she breathes reaching up to kiss his smiling face. Oliver tightens his grip on her waist and moves to nip at her neck.

"Ready for round two Miss. King?" he smirks at her fake name

"Of course Mr. Queen" she replies capturing his lips once again.


End file.
